Maya
by EvantheNerd83
Summary: Riley and Maya were planning their senior prom night. They had already picked out the dresses and the hotel room where they would both join their dates afterwards. However, something bad happened to Maya. Something very, very bad. I do not own Girl Meets World, Disney does.


**Maya?**

 **Written by Nerdboy83**

Note: I do not own the rights to or the characters of Girl Meets World. Disney does, and so do April Kelly and Michael Jacobs.

"Maya?"

The window was open. The inky darkness outside the window, the glass slid upward into the frame, was a blank canvas. Almost like space. The distant honking of car horns as they passed by her apartment building echoed through the city of New York, joining the catcalls of crickets, dog barks, and God knew what other sounds that filled the night sky. It was not windy, yet a slight breeze sent her brown hair flying in agile graceful twirls.

The window was open.

The thing that made Riley stand there, in her doorway, hand still on the door knob, was Maya Hart. Her best friend, her blond hair spread out in a sea of yellow, framing her head like a magnificent picture that hung on a wall. Her pale skin was amplified by the black dress that she was wearing, backless, short, ending above the knees. The white tone was amplified by her dress's inky black color.

She was beautiful, no, perfect. Riley knew this, after all, she had begged Maya to choose the dress for their senior prom. Sure, she had been reluctant to collapse under her constant whining but, eventually, she gave in. She found Riley's whining adorable. And not to mention the miniature fact that she wanted to give Farkle Minkus, her date, at least 99.9%. She loved to see the look on his face when she sat closer to him, their legs touching, his eyes wide, and that warm tingling feeling she felt when in close proximity to him. The warm tingling feeling that shook her heart.

The feeling of love.

Riley was also wearing a black dress, a skirt that ended at her knees. Modest. Innocent. A skirt only a good girl would wear. No exposed skin that would drag attention to her still ever changing body. She had to be a good girl, and never a bad girl. Not like Maya. Never like Maya. She was a good girl, sweet, smart, quirky. No reason to be so seductive with her date, pretty boy from Texas himself. Lucas.

Even though she wanted to be.

Even so, she did plan on having some alone time with him, afterwards.

There was only silence as Riley stood there, frozen, hand still on the door knob, staring at the scene before her. The scene that made all plans and fantasies for the night fly out of her head, replaced only by shock, horror, and panic.

Maya was laying on the carpet, arms sprawled out away from her, hair frozen in mid-flow like ocean kelp. Her eyes were faded, devoid of any light, and stared up at the ceiling. No, not staring at the ceiling, but staring through it to something that wasn't there. Her mouth, lips a bright red color from lipstick, was open, paused in a silent scream that nobody could hear. A look of horror and pain was frozen onto her young face. The look that would stay with Riley for the rest of her life, following her through her dreams and nightmares, appearing every time she would close her eyes to rest.

Red. There was so much red that Riley felt her stomach coil and flip.

Blood. It stained the white carpet a deep red. It pooled around her, collecting into a massive puddle that ever expanded away from her, a red army that conquered the white carpet in a grotesque invasion.

Riley could see where the blood was coming from, and when she could get a clear view of it, she felt the set of bacon and eggs and orange juice from her early breakfast begin to rise up from her stomach. The bile threatening to spew out from her mouth in yellow and green contents, she gathered the courage to swallow the horrific concoction down back to the depths from which it came. She couldn't vomit, all her attention was drawn to the wide cut that sliced Maya's throat from left to right, which leaked in a massive stream. No matter how much she needed to look away from the sight, she couldn't. She just couldn't.

Memories began to flash in her mind, from the earlier conversation between her and the currently deceased blond who she called her best friend. Images of them standing in front of a mirror in a dressing room of a dress store, Maya holding her still in front of a reflection of her in a black dress. Her blushing at the sight of herself wearing such a beautiful dress. Talking about which dress was the most perfect to wear for the prom, what to do during the prom, and what to do after the prom. The giggles from herself, the scoffs from Maya, the look in her eyes that was now gone, the light that had disappeared alongside her soul, the light of life.

"M-Maya?!" Riley shook her head to banish the memories, the painful memories, back to her mind's far edge. The sight overcame her vision, and without thinking, she quickly ran over to her best friend. Kneeling beside her unmoving body, she grabbed it and held it tightly against her fragile figure. She didn't notice the blood beginning to stain her dress, or the cold Maya in her embrace. And she definitely didn't notice the cold tears that fell from her face.

"Maya! Maya, no! Please!"

Her voice came out in a shriek, rippling with sobs that rocked her body. Half desperation and half denial. The shriek rang out throughout the apartment. The sobs came freely now, and her brown strands bounced at their force. Distant sirens echoed from a few blocks away, moving closer to the building, yet she never noticed them. All she could notice was the loss of her best friend. The loss that caused her heart and mind to break into two.

Soon, she was consumed by the loss, and she could only embrace the cold body of Maya. She never realized that after a few moments, her sobs became entwined in broken giggles, hysterical, loud, and high, as she rocked back and forth, still clutching her.

Soon, Riley would never be alone again. Cause, Maya would come back, and would protect her. Forever.


End file.
